Harry Potter a Dragon!
by MaximumCullenRide
Summary: Harry's fourth year only he's not surprised when his name comes out of the Goblet. See what Happens when little human Harry doesn't seem so human....in fact is he even human to begin with? How will it affact him the the tornament.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was by no means a normal boy. He hated the summer for several reasons, one of them being the fact that he was sent to live with the Dursleys at this time of year. His room was filled with various objects that would never be found in a 'normal' house. Why would that be, you ask? Well because Harry was a wizard and a famous one at that.

Still his life wasn't charmed by any means, even if it was magical. He was always getting into some kind of trouble. For instance, in his first year he faced a crazy teacher with a face coming out of the back of his head that was none other then Voldemort he wizard responsible for the death of his parents. Second year he fought off a basilisk and lived though he should have died. Third and last since he was anticipating his next and fourth year at Hogwarts he had faced hundreds of Dementors to save his godfather.

Sometimes the adventures were thrilling though by no means safe or fun while he was trying to complete the task at hand. So the thrill had always come as he lay in the hospital wing safe for the time being. The adventures often made him tense and anxious. He hated it when his friends got in the way and ended up injured because he always feared that one day he would lose them for that very reason.

His biggest fear was Dementors but in truth it was only a cover for his real fear. You see his greatest fear was not only fear itself but the consequences of fear. If he was afraid that would distract him and he would be unable to save his friends and he could never live with himself if something happened to them. This also brought on the fear that someone might discover his secret and use it against him.

Harry at this time, though it was midnight, was lying on his bed looking as relaxed as can be but to anyone who knew him well they would see that his mind was racing. It wasn't that he wasn't receiving letters from friends and Sirius, that wasn't the subject bothering him; it was his secret that had just been reawakened. With that in mind he thought of something genius.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_After last year it has become apparent that not only am I keeping things from you but you are keeping things from me as well. My suggestion is as follows: you tell me what you're hiding because it isn't helping either of us. I'm sorry to bring this up on vacation when I am sure you want nothing more then to relax and have some time off but this seems to be the only way to see if I can trust you with my own secret. _

_Hopeful trustee,_

_Harry Potter_

After trying three times that was all he had but in his eyes he had done well. He sounded formal like he actually knew what he was talking about and not at all stupid like the others had made him sound. He sent it off with Hedwig at once and awaited an answer as he drifted off to sleep.

Dumbledore was at Hogwarts and it was around mid-morning when he received Harry's letter. It saddened him to think that Harry did not trust him not to mention the fact that Harry knew he was hiding something from him. He also found it disturbing that Harry was hiding things purposefully from him as if he wanted Dumbledore to pry so that Harry could snap at him.

_Harry,_

_ I am afraid it is not that I don't trust you but find myself caring too much for you in my attempts to protect you from harm which I regret to say have not been very successful for which I ask you forgive me. I am truly sorry to hear you do not trust me to keep your secret. Is there perhaps another way to show you that I only have __**your**__ best interests in mind? I do not ask you tell me your secret but I want to show you that indeed should you ever need someone to confide in and need to talk to that I am there to listen._

_Always yours,_

_Dumbledore_

Dumbledore sent his letter off with Fakes since Hedwig had already flown off. He hoped that in due time Harry would share his secret or at least trust him.

Harry read the letter twice and still Fawkes had not left. "Are you waiting for a reply?" he asked. Fawkes trilled in answer. "Alright wait a moment."

_Dumbledore,_

_Funny you should tell me such an answer. I gave you a choice because it was polite not because you actually have a choice. See what I meant was tell me or I'll kill you………sorry being locked in a room all summer has gotten to me for a moment. Just a second……alright now as for proving that I can trust you, well to be honest I'm not sure you would still like me in any way shape or form. When I tell you I want it to be face to face, away from Muggles. So unless that happens I won't tell you._

Fawkes took the letter and came back with a piece of paper. On it was written: _Harry, this is an updating piece of paper whatever you write on it I'll see and whatever I write on it you'll see besides our own writing so we don't send Fawkes back and forth. Now what happens at the Dursleys?_

Harry smiled. He just loved magic. However he swallowed wondering how he would answer that question. As he began to write his hands shook.

_Albus…..can I call you Albus? Yes? Well I will anyway because whether I like it or not you are a nice friend, and old friend, but a friend. I must ask why you want to know, why do you think you have a right to know what happens here? Hermione and Ron don't even know the full goings on here. Uncle Vernon would kill me if he even found out I was writing to you. Hedwig is at the Weasleys now since she can't get back into the window with all the bars on it._

Dumbledore chuckled at the beginning of the note but became somber as more of it was revealed. Surely Harry was exaggerating. Yet the bars thing was worrisome and he was never one to exaggerate especially about himself. For now Dumbledore just wanted to keep Harry talking. _Really? Are they there to keep you from falling out?_

_I wish. That would be the first time anyone in this house showed any form of concern for me. No, it's to keep the owls out. They were there in my second year but the twins took care of them…… my uncle reinstalled them just this morning. I've got to go……Aunt is yelling for me……I'll write when I get back._

Dumbledore thought over the information. He decided if one more thing was wrong with the Dursley's he would take Harry from there whether the protection spells were needed or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok now I'm just going to skip to the real interesting part where the story really picks up since I have writers block from where I left off before. So we are now at the part where Harry's name comes out of the goblet. Since the rest of the story before this part is exactly like the book so if you haven't read the book well pick it up and read man read!**

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as the last of the cheers died away. "Well now we are aware of our three champions. I am sure I can count on all of you to give all your support to your champion." He stopped talking as the goblet once again turned red.

The goblet was spitting sparks out in all directions. A long flame shot out of the goblet and on that flame held a single piece of parchment. Automatically Dumbledore snatched the parchment out of the air. "Harry Potter!" he declared. Harry was not shocked as expected but seemed a little put out.

He stood. "Professor, I did not place my name in the goblet and as such I do not wish to participate. Is there some way to see who really pout my name in the goblet as I really do not wish to die in this tournament? The age line was put up in order to stop the younger students from participating yet here I am being asked to play a game I never even entered. I wish to see a rule book."

"I'm sorry Harry but there this is in fact a binding game and you must play or your magic will cease to work." Dumbledore declared. "So through the door you have to go."

"I refuse to play until I see a rule book!" Harry said defiantly. Everyone stared in shock at him. He was never one to speak to the headmaster or any other teacher that way even Snape had some kind of respect from the boy. There were some gasps.

"Very reasonable Harry." Dumbledore said. He sent a book Harry's way. Harry flisked through the book looking like he was reading it but he was flipping the pages too fast to really be reading.

"This infermnal book!" Harry swore. "There's no way out of this damn tournament!" Harry seemed to calm himself as he looked ready to explode. He smiled. "Well to my death I go. Ron, you can have my broom when I die." He walked up and into the door the other players had gone while the other students started whispering about Harry's declaration of his death.


	3. Chapter 3

To say Harry was irritated was an understatment but somehow he kept his cool. He should not be in the tournament. He just wanted to sit in the stands and cheer for Cedric. He never wanted any more glory and somehow he knew his secret would get out sooner or later. When that happened a major uproar would start and people would start asking questions; questions Harry couldn't answer without revealing his races' secrets which he would never do. He would sooner eat a human then do that.

"Well do zey want us back in ze all?" Fleur asked.

"No." Harry said shortly. He knew exactly what she was. To him she was just disgusting if she thought her looks and powers would do everything for her. She seemed taken aback at his coldness but he found himself uncaring. "There's been a mistake. Unfortuanatly I'm the fourth _champion_ unwilling as I may be to do it even though I could beat _you_ with my eyes closed."

"Are you inzulting me?" Fleur asked.

"Oh so you are smart…..maybe you will be a challenge if you don't let your looks get in the way." Harry shot back. He knew he shouldn't be so rude and he knew he was being a jerk but he needed to vent and tearing the room apart with people in it wouldn't be good. He would have to wait until he was alone to vent his anger in a way that would satisfy him. He sighed knowing he would have to choke back his anger and be nice. "I'm sorry, the news just has me frazzled and I'm not used to being in a room with someone as….." Harry bit his tonuge and forced out. "Wonderfully beautiful as you." Feur blushed and seemed to forgive him but just in case he laid it on real thick. The other guys knew exactly what he was doing so he gave them both a wink that somehow Feur missed. "After all not only are your looks stunningly beautiful but your mind is sharp as well. I do not fancy facing you in the four tasks since I know I will lose to someone as elegant and breathtakingly smart and ravishing as you."

The teachers had entered as he had started his speech and Dumbledore stood there with momentarily twinkling eyes. He knew that Harry did not find Feur attractive nor did he mean what he said but he certainly could charm a girl if he wanted and she was putty in Harry's hands. He often wondered why Harry didn't use it on some of the female teachers and made a note to ask. The other teachers were unaware of Harry's true emotions and ways so they thought of him as a rather charming young boy who was trying to get in Feur's good books and perhaps on a date.

"Mr. Potter if you are done with your social life." Snape sneered. Harry smiled at Feur and winked.

"Why of course Professor how rude of me. Please tell me what an idiot I am for somehow tricking my way into a tournament I didn't even wish to be a part of. Then proceed to take off points for what you call my 'cheek' in fact I'll help you out how does twenty points sound?"

"Fifty." Snape snapped. Harry frowned.

"But Professor Snape I was only trying to help by giving my opinion of the points you should take off. Perhaps it was a bit low in fact for being so unhelpful you should give me a detention." Harry said. "All week."

The teachers were confused. "You're volunteering for detention?" McGonagall asked.

"So that's a yes?" Harry asked. He grinned. "Excellent!"

"I've never met someone as stupid as he is." Cedric muttered to Krum.

"Will you stop trying to distract poor Professor Snape Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Harry gave him a slight bow.

"Of course." He said. "Now on to the matter at hand someone tell me I don't have to compete before I explode."

"I'm sorry Harry but the rules are rules." Bagman said. Harry frowned. He held up a finger.

"One moment if you will." Harry said. He stepped out of the room and they heard a loud bang and some cursing. "Damn it that hurts……what's the spell to heal yourself?" they heard him say through the door. "_Sanare._" He reentered the room while he straightened himself up it looked like he literally exploded. "Please continue."

"Right." Bagman said uneasily. "Well we give you the fourth champion." The teachers were all ready to argue but as they had heard many times there was no way to get out of it once entering. There was no need to ask Harry if he asked someone to submit if for him since they had heard his speeches on not wanting to play.

There were a few arguments from the other players but in the end there was nothing that could be done. Eventually everyone dispersed leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone in the room.

"I have a question for you Harry." Dumbledore said. "Why don't you attempt to charm a teacher?"

Harry smirked. "If I did then I'd get perfect grades…..I want it as fair as possible without using my…..abilities." with that he left saying a goodnight as he did so.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 1**

You know you find it irritating when no one will talk to you thinking you've been lying about not wanting to be in a tournament that could kill you. Harry however was amused at everyone's attempts to push him into anger. Despite the fact that Ron refused to talk to him he found himself oddly relaxed until he realized it was only a week away from the first tournament.

* * *

The night before Harry had contacted Sirius and Hagrid had shown him what the first task was. Now that he knew the first task was dragons he didn't feel any danger from them more like he felt the danger that because he was facing dragons he might have to use his abilities to charm the dragon. It was not something he was looking forward to, at least not yet anyway.

Still Ron would not talk to him and now Hermione had stopped talking to him as well since they had started treating her as an owl instead of a friend. He found himself getting frustrated with all the badges supporting Cedric and mocking him. He had no trouble with their support of Cedric, he should be supported, and he was the rightful Hogwarts champion. However they didn't need to point fingers at him for something he had no control over and it was that that pushed him over the edge. Normal taunting, ridiculing and friends not speaking to him he could handle but he couldn't handle being punished for no reason other then the fact that he was famous.

Time has a nasty way of sneaking up on you. Just when you think you can't wait any longer you find out you have to but when you wish with all your might that time would just stand still it seems to do the exact opposite. Before he knew it he was lying down to wake up the next morning and face a fire breathing dragon that had the potential to ruin his reputation and life.

* * *

That night he had a bad dream that he had beat the dragon but everyone was yelling and screaming at him as if he had done something wrong. People went up to him and told him he had completely failed and they knew he would always fail. He woke up feeling slightly panicked.

He woke up and got dressed quickly. Downstairs in the Great Hall Hermione was trying to get him to eat but he found that he couldn't. He was too nervous. What if something went wrong? What if Cedric didn't believe him that the first task was dragons and Harry was forced to step in and help him? What if the other champions needed help? He knew there were dragon tamers there to help them but dragon trainers were no match for a dragon….the only true tamers of dragons went extinct over a hundred years ago.

You weren't a true dragon tamer if all you did was stun a dragon. True dragon tamers did not hurt a dragon in anyway, instead they would calm them with words but long since had people forgotten how to speak with the dragons the only ones that remained who knew the ancient language were the dragons themselves. He hoped he could get away with it today.

"Harry you really should eat something." Hermione nagged. "And did you find anything to help you against the dragon?"

"Announce it to the world Hermione." Harry hissed. "And yes, I have it all planed out so stop nagging me for once. Just sit back and enjoy the show because it's going to be quite interesting let me assure you."

"You aren't going to do anything dangerous are you Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Not to you." Harry said. "It might be dangerous for my reputation but completely safe as in there is no way some dragon is going to even land a scratch on me."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Harry commented.

"Well.....I'm worried about you." Hermione admitted. "You're one of my best friends....ok you're one of two. Who else am I going to complain to when Ronald and I fight?"

"Here's an idea, stop fighting." Harry said. With that he got up and headed to the place where the first task would commence.

"Cedric, Krum, Fleur, nice to see you or it would be if it was under better circumstances." Harry said walking in and taking a seat yet looking very relaxed while the others looked determined and nervous.

"Alright, Harry?" Bagman said walking into the tent. "Krum, Cedric, Fleur?"

"We're doing just fine." Harry said pleasantly. "However, perhaps it would do you well not to bet on the outcome of the Tournament this early in the game." Bagman flushed.

"I –uh...." Bagman fumbled; luckily he was saved by the Judges and Crouch walking into the tent.

"Is everyone ready?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, it's time you all found out what you will be facing." Bagman said. He pulled out a bag. "Put your hand in and you'll find a miniature version of what you'll be facing with a number around its neck to tell you what order you'll be going in."

Each champion put their hand in and pulled out a miniature dragon, of course Harry received the Horntail. Harry sighed and shook his head. _At least it's not __Elynth__. She'd have a field day._ He consoled himself. _Darn it I missed the instructions._

The adults were leaving the tent as he came out of his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon talk**

_Dragon thoughts_

_**Snake speak**_

Harry was quite relieved when he didn't need to help anyone out but now that it was his turn he was a little nervous. He took a deep breath and stepped into the stadium. There were many loud cheers but they only served to distract him from his goal. He walked up to the giant dragon roaring at him.

"**Hello, ****Niyath."** Harry said calmly. Everyone in the crowd was silent and in shock.

**"Who are you to address me human?"** The dragon roared back much to everyone's surprise.

**"I am Valenth. Don't you recognize me?"** Harry asked with a taunting smirk.

**"The dragon prince?"** Niyath asked in amazement. The Dragon bowed low then looked Harry in the eyes**. "So it is true. Living among the humans......what can I do for you my Prince?"**

"**I want that golden egg if you will let me have it."** Harry answered. Niyath seemed to frown before smiling.

**"Very well Price Valenth, you may have it but only if you release me and fly with me in the sky." **

Harry looked thoughtful before nodding. Niyath turned and picked up the egg in her teeth before gently dropping it in his hands. Everyone gasped, unaware of what had really transpired and what had been said. Harry turned to the panel of judges and showed them the egg but they all just sat there in shock.

"**Humans!**" Niyath roared and she broke free of the chains. She charged at the judges. Harry dropped the egg in shock and ran and stood in front of them but still she was not deterred. He groaned and transformed into a giant black dragon with deep scarlet claws and glaring yellow eyes like electricity. He let out a fierce roar and rose into the sky daring Niyath to continue her attack. The dragon stunners were trying to hit Niyath with stunning spells but were unable to and now they were afraid of Harry attacking them as well.

"**Calm yourself Niyath! Now is not the time or place.**" Harry demanded.

"**Valenth they keep us in chains.**"

**"That is my understanding however this is not the way to get revenge now is not the time."**

** "Dragon Prince, come save us! Help us Valenth!"** The other dragons called upon seeing him.

"**Silence, my friends! You must wait but I shall come for you when the time is right."** Harry ordered. Niyath landed looking unhappy but calmer and Harry landed as well. He stood a bit taller then Niyath and looked ever scarier and more lethal. Everyone in the crowd who hadn't fainted shuddered at the picture he made. "Humans!" he addressed the Stunners and the judges. "Do not keep my people in chains. The time will come when you will need us but we will hesitate to answer. Do not think us mute as a dog and harmless like a fly. Do you not understand how dragons work? To us you are merely mice that we tolerate and would not hesitate to kill just to keep the place tidy. Do not mistake us for mere beasts again or we will have words and I will have recompense!" His voice sounded so dark and scary that everyone shuddered, was sick, wet themselves, or fainted as it was only the most confident shuddered, the rest of the people did all four.

With that Harry displayed a bit of power by breathing fire into the air for five long minuets before turning back into a human.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a lot of chaos around after Harry turned back but mostly a lot of screaming and feinting was done. Many were trying to both get to him and run away from him. For the most part he just didn't care. He had done the task asked of him and he hadn't even hurt anyone. Why was there so much fear in the air if there was no real danger?

Three of the four judges were discussing what had just transpired but no one could call forth a plan of action. Albus Dumbledore however was just sitting in his seat with a stunned expression on his face. _Was this what Harry had been talking about when he said he had secrets too?_ Dumbledore shook his head. Somehow it didn't seem like that was the secret. If Harry had a secret he wouldn't even tell _him_ or more importantly _his friends_ then it was something even bigger and he wouldn't have just blown his secret like that not without giving him some insurance for the well being of the other students.

Still the fact that Harry Potter was a dragon, or at least he could turn into one, was astonishing and Rita Seeker was only too thrilled with being the one to witness it and be the one to report it. Of course she wasn't going to just tell the story she was going to milk it for all it was worth and she had a feeling that the public wouldn't forget that their hero was a fire breathing dragon too quickly.

Minerva McGonagall wasn't one who was surprised easily, she had taught James Potter and Sirius Black after all, so she usually had an idea or a feeling when something unexpected happened. She was very rarely surprised but it did happen and one of her students turning into a dragon was one of those things that could surprise her and she could feel beside her that her colleague Severus Snape was just as surprised. How Harry could be a dragon and not tell her, his head of house, was for some reason disappointing to her. The fact that her prized student, Hermione Granger, would know and not tell her hurt more for some un-named reason. Hermione was a smart girl so she would have come to her the moment her friends would be in danger. Just the year before she had told her about Harry receiving an anonymous broom but when it could danger everyone in the castle she kept quiet? Maybe no one knew.

Minerva looked across the stands to where she knew the boy's friends were to see identical looks of disbelieve, amazement and fear. Minerva decided that they must not have know and apparently Harry hadn't even told Ron though if it was a recent discovery of Harry's then he probably wouldn't have told Ron since the two of them seemed to have been fighting the last few weeks. Yes, one thing was for sure, Harry had told no one about being able to turn into a dragon and it was too early to tell if that had been a mistake or not.

Severus Snape was a spy. He had seen things and done things he would spend the rest of his life atoning for and it still wouldn't be enough but he had never seen anyone turn into a fire breathing dragon in front of his eyes. He wondered how he had missed it. He was a spy after all. It was he job to be observant and you can't just miss something huge like a dragon time after time! He was angry and that was putting it lightly. Once again that stupid boy had made a mockery out of him! Severus just knew that the boy was probably have a good laugh at how he had fooled everyone and even deceived him.

_How dare he command me! Keeping the place tidy? WE ARE NOT MICE! WE ARE INTELEGENT AND THAT BOY HAS GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME NOT EVEN THE HEADMASTER CAN SAVE HIM THIS TIME! _Severus thought in both pleasure and anger.

Hermione was too stunned to think properly. As far as she knew Harry had never mentioned becoming an animagus to her in fact he didn't seemed very interested in becoming one at all and yet he transformed right in front of her and he was a dragon no less! She felt more then a little betrayed and she knew that she deserved to feel that way but as she looked down at the now human Harry and looked at his face closely she almost felt stupid.

Is face was very angular, almost princely, but still sharp like the dragon's had been. He had a twinge of grey to his skin as if it was trying to lighten the black but had failed. His eyes were green as they had always been but they were charged with electricity just as the dragon's had been. Harry's hands were shoved in his pocket but then he pulled one out and ran it through his hair and she realized that his hand was broad and well muscled it almost radiated strength that had otherwise been unknown. He stood a lot taller now as if transforming had given him a growth spurt. Now she thought he might be an inch or so taller then other boys his age but the way he held himself was the thing that caught her attention most. Unlike before when he looked as if he had a great weight on his shoulders he now stood tall and proud and almost like royalty.

The features she had noticed as being dragon like were slipping away completely, leaving no sign of what he had been but there were changes that didn't fade but rather became more pronounced. Anyone looking at Harry now would assume he was a pure-blood royal. He practically radiated royalty. His face was too princely to be ignored and the way he stood was screaming 'confident prince'. She was so going to demand an explanation.

Ron had been surprised by Harry's transformation in fact in had fainted for a good five minuets before coming back to see Harry transform back into himself. Now that a few moments had gone by, and he had digested the idea of his friend being a dragon, he just wanted to know when he was allowed to eat. He was getting hungry and it was obvious no one was going to be getting dinner any time soon. He sighed. What was he to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Harry Potter A Dragon!:_

_Ron had been surprised by Harry's transformation in fact in had fainted for a good five minutes before coming back to see Harry transform back into himself. Now that a few moments had gone by, and he had digested the idea of his friend being a dragon, he just wanted to know when he was allowed to eat. He was getting hungry and it was obvious no one was going to be getting dinner any time soon. He sighed. What was he to do now?_

Dumbledore, the rest of the judges and the staff were in the Headmaster's office. The judges, mostly out of fear Harry assumed, had given him a perfect score. He found it boring until he had then been told in private to go to the headmaster's office. Harry had shook his head in exasperation, for once he wanted things to go smoothly in his human life and though the first task really hadn't been all that bad a result he still felt that it would have been better had he not had to transform and blow his cover. To top it off he now had to track Rita down so he could wipe her memory of the task and destroy anything she may have written on it.

He had been pretty sure she was no longer allowed on the grounds but when he had transformed it had become all too easy to pick her out of the crowd no matter what form she assumed. Her magic core screamed toxic and contagious. He didn't like someone like her writing things that could destroy someone's future. She would need to be eliminated from the picture.

Harry sighed, it was slow, almost longing as he glanced out the window behind Dumbledore. There was no use still being here when Harry had told them all everything he was willing to tell them, which really wasn't all that much to tell the truth, but he had, so far, managed to avoid lying to them.

"Are you dangerous?" One of the teachers asked. Harry was too preoccupied with his thoughts to figure out whom.

"Not in this form." Harry answered somewhat truthfully. He wasn't **as** dangerous in his human form as he was in his dragon one and he had a better temper too.

"Are you an Animagus?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Harry answered without emotion. He was bored of their questions and their narrow-mindedness.

"You're really a dragon then?" Snape demanded.

"Yes." Harry sighed knowing that the price of being honest was more questions.

"How?" Dumbledore inquired.

Harry sighed knowing that he wouldn't exactly be able to answer fully just yet. "That is a…..complex one word question." He began, answering carefully. "Some time ago back in the old days, I mean old to a dragon, the dragons where considered great and had great influence. Humans came to them and begged them to teach the art of magic and transfiguration. Dragons had long since mastered this art and even the newest born hatchling knew of it. Humans, drunk with the power that we had taught them thought they could eradicate us but we were clever, we stopped speaking in their tongue and we stopped teaching the hatchlings how to transform, if the humans wanted to learn anything further, they would have to learn themselves. Those that had been wise decided to use our abilities of transforming to live among the enemy to protect others of our kind who would no longer be as fortunate. So every few hundred or sometimes less we would take human form once more, both weakened and protected in that form. I am one such dragon." Ok so it wasn't the exact truth but it came close to what had happened at least.

"What happened to Harry Potter?" McGonagall demanded.

Harry looked at her confused. "I am Harry Potter."

"No, Lily and James had a son. Where is he if you took his place?" McGonagall insisted.

**(I considered leaving it here but then thought that you had waited long enough for me to update and you deserved a nice longer chapter.)**

Harry sighed at the reminder. "Originally I was meant to be their son's brother. I had come to them asking for their assistance. I needed a place to stay for a few years, but it needed to be in the know. I needed to be among wizards. They agreed to help me, to take me in, Lily was due any day and they could always say that hormones were running high when they stumbled upon an abandoned infant and that they decided to keep him. I was grateful. The day they had agreed to come for me, Lily went into labor." Harry looked down at this point, he had felt genuine love and concern both for Lily and for the son she had been carrying and he felt partially to blame for what happened next.

"I assumed the form of an old man, the form I had last assumed in my last life as a human, otherwise known as Merlin. I was great yes, but I was old and weary. I arrived in time to help deliver the baby but the baby had been born dead." He paused. He looked out to the grounds of the castle and stood making his way toward the window. "I tried to revive him but it soon became clear that he had died already sometime during the past couple of days, it was too late to do anything. Lily at first was upset but after a few days, we buried their son and Lily became very demanding of me. It was clear after a few hours that she intended to replace the son she had lost with me. I had never intended to take on a form so young, I never have. I had intended to take on a form that was at least a year old maybe a little older but Lily was insistent and they were doing me a favor so I relented."

"I…..I had wanted to retain my memories so if things went too south I could transform back into my dragon form but Lily…..and James…they both wanted a real son…..not someone they felt was just using them as a shield…..I wasn't…." Harry sounded younger then….almost childlike. His voice was hesitant like he felt as though he would get into trouble. "I felt for their loss…..they were doing me a huge favor…..I…granted their request…..I locked away all my memories until two conditions were met…..and they were….a few weeks into the Summer holidays."


End file.
